Total Drama Days
by Shindou Ranmaru
Summary: Manuel Carrion and Christophe Travesti were on the Dock of Shame on August 15 at 12:30 in the afternoon. Then something happened when Christophe went after a bear cub... contains OCs and character death. Based on Kagerou Days by Hatsune Miku. Character owners are mentioned in the story.


My first TDI fanfic! But then, it's not really about the actual Total Drama campers themselves, though(but Chris and Chef DO make cameo appearances!). Instead it's about DARKWOLF180's character Manuel Carrion and my character Christophe Travesti.

This is based on the song Kagerou Days by Hatsune Miku, specifically the video made by Wannyanpuu. If you don't really know what it is, I suggest you look it up on YouTube.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Kagerou Days, nor do I own Manuel. I only own Christophe.

* * *

It was August 15 and it was exactly 12:30 in the afternoon when Christophe Travesti and Manuel Carrion were hanging out on the Dock of Shame. The weather was incredibly nice. The tan black-haired Manuel blinked as he turned to his blonde effeminate companion Christophe.

"You know, I really hate the heat," Christophe silently murmured to himself as he twirled a strand of his golden curls with one hand and petted a bear cub that was resting on his lap with the other. "I really do! I get sunburns really easily!"

Manuel looked at Christophe, who just blinked twice and smiled.

The two boys stood up when suddenly the bear cub jumped off of Christophe's lap! Christophe decided to go after it. Manuel, who didn't move, noticed that something was coming towards the blonde. It was a truck! What else would Manuel be besides shocked or panicked or scared?

"CHRISTOPHE, LOOK OUT!" He screamed as the truck sped up and crashed into the blonde!

It was a horrible sight, indeed. Manuel just looked at Christophe, whose blood was all over the place, including Manuel's jeans and shirt, and body twisted in ways it shouldn't. Seeing this and smelling the blood had made Manuel choke and let tears form in his eyes.

That was when he saw, amidst Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet attend to Christophe while interns do something about his body, himself, only his clothes were all black, save for a red undershirt, his skin was white, and his eyes were red. The boy, or should his name be Shadow, just whispered to Manuel, "This isn't a lie." He let out a smirk and walked away from the scene.

After that brush with Shadow, Manuel heard the sound of a cricket as everything slowly faded to black.

...

Manuel woke up to find himself in his cabin. He looked up to see the clock. It was August 14, sometime a little past noon. He dressed up and went to the Dock of Shame with Christophe, bear cub on his lap.

"Hey, Christophe," he said, "it's a little strange. We were exactly here in a dream I had." Then he remembered when the bear cub jumped off Christophe's lap, when he went after the cub, and when he got hit by a truck...no. No! Manuel thought to himself as he saw Christophe stand up.

He grabbed the blonde's wrists and said, "Why don't we just go back to the cabins?"

Christophe just blinked twice, wondering what was with his friend, but just went with him. They passed by a familiar part of Camp Wawanakwa, the ampitheater, and noticed that it was being renovated. The blonde, letting the black-haired let go of him, ran off to the ampitheater and noticed the other campers, and Chris and Chef, looking and pointing up somewhere.

A crane, that was carrying wooden stakes, which were probably for the back of the stage, suddenly unhooked the bundle of stakes and caused one of them to land on Christophe, pointed end first, stabbing him through his stomach, causing him to scream.

Manuel saw this and was absolutely shocked! Chris and Chef were once again attending to Christophe as the latter lay dead after screaming.

That was when Shadow appeared again. "This isn't a dream." He whispered as he walked away from the scenario.

Manuel noticed that his vision was slowly fading to black. But, before it completely did turn black, he saw Christophe. The odd thing about him was that he was...smiling. Then eventually Manuel's vision turned to black.

...

Manuel woke up on his bed in his cabin, again. He lay a hand on his forehead, remembering the two traumatic events involving Christophe. Then he went to the Dock of Shame, took Christophe by the wrist, and ran up to the cliff. But then he saw Shadow again, standing at the top of the cliff, with a smirk on his face.

That was when he realized that he let go of Christophe, who fell off the cliff and hit a rock, breaking his skull and killing him, landing in the water bloodied and being eaten by sharks.

It went on for a really long time, probably decades. Seeing himself in the Dock of Shame with Christophe, seeing Shadow, and seeing Christophe die in really different ways.

He has had it. He didn't want to see Christophe die, no matter what method, no matter what day, no matter what, period.

A spark of realization came to him. All this time there was a way to stop the paradox. He knew what it was now. Beyond this repeating summer day, it had to exist.

...

Manuel was back at the time when the truck was there. But, instead of watching Christophe die, he pulled the latter and let the truck hit him.

Christophe, who was there, saw Manuel get hit in the truck. Seeing his friend's twisted and bloodied body, he covered his mouth with his hands and cried.

Manuel saw Shadow again. He told him out loud, "Serves you right!"

Shadow was shocked to see the incident and went in tears just like Christophe.

But then Manuel saw a shocking sight: another Christophe, who had blue hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt and white shorts, and pale white skin looking to his direction. The blue person, no one can tell if male or female, was named Anino*. And before Manuel can warn Christophe about Anino, he passed away.

...

It was August 14 at about past 12 noon, Christophe was sitting on his bed in his cabin.

"I have failed this time...too..." He said with a quivering voice and tears streaming down his face as he stroked a bear cub that lay down on his lap. "I'm so sorry, Manuel."

Then he heard footsteps coming from beside him. It was Anino. The blue figure whispered to him something.

"Do you want to save him?"

* * *

So, uh, what do you think? I tried to pay closer attention to the lyrics of the song and the video. Read and review, please! It's greatly appreciated.

*Anino means shadow in Filipino, my local language.


End file.
